<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serving You by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769425">Serving You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate'>FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He lived to serve her, please her. His Master, the one in control. He’ll do anything for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaily Kurt/Wakamizu Sousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He lived to serve her, please her. His Master, the one in control. He’ll do anything for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gredora was a goddess, even in that human body, Gaily Kurt, was it? Darkface didn’t remember nor did he care, he only cared about her, his goddess. Oh, how he was so graced with her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way she comfort him when he was incompetent or in distressed, sad, the way she feeds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, My queen, I have a question to ask of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Darkface?” Her human eyes landed on his frame. Causing him to quiver, his heart fluttered and skip a beat. Even with that human form of hers, he didn’t care. He loved her with all of his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I like you, Darkface.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, like me more than um....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female stare, “More than what, Darkface?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched, “M-More than friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips curl up to a soft smile, she hoisted her hand towards him, petting his soft purple colored hair. Without another word, she leans down kissing him on the forehead. He felt the contact of her lips on his skin as she pecked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The touch was tender, sweet, caring. It made the purple-haired teen flustered. Oh, how he loved the touch and love her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>